mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Destruction (Savior and the Jazzimuses)
Sideblades: So,Lunge! How did it feel to chuck that sword of yours into Elyoria? Lunge: Good,actually, I've had enough of her madness for once. Jazzimus: What are you two weirdos doing? Road: Get away from here, you prepper! Jazzimus: What does that even mean, that I prepare for the End Of The World (Armageddon) or something? Grow up you fools! Jazz would transform into his jet mode,flying off. Jazzimus: Ugh.. they all had black color-schemes.. wait a moment..All-black? Jazzimus: I thought Gothic stuff was dead.. welp.. Jazzimus: And that crybaby called me a 'prepper'.. Heh.. Accent: These perps sicken me... Lunge: I can agree to that! Jazzimus would fly back all the way back to the Autobot base. Jazzimus: They gave me a headache with their obnoxiousness. Jazzimus would transform,walking all the way to sickbay. Carsurge: What's wrong,sir? Jazzimus:Those Gothic wannabes gave me a headache,Carsurge. Carsurge: Ah,just lay down for a second. Carsurge: Did you say something about Gothic weirdos, Prime? Jazzimus: Why,by Jove, I did! Carsurge: You mean those weirdos that dress up in black, wear eye shadow and all of that prissy stuff? Jazzimus: Exactly,'Car! Wait.. How do you know of them? Carsurge: I've had one too many run-ins with them. They've burglarized my clinics numerous times before the Wars. Jazzimus: And what do you mean by burglarized? Carsurge: Obviously stealing some of my equipment, and then spray-painting Evil Demonic 666 stuff on the walls. Jazzimus: Criminals.. Why. They think they're so cool,and Punk, and all of that nonsense? Well.. Jazzimus: I thought that they were extinct. Carsurge: Primal,the Great has banished them all to another dimension. When (or before) we came here, Evil was replaced with a PG-13 version of itself. That's why Wordgirl is here. I'm surprised that Bibleman isn't here,either. Jazzimus: Boom. Jazzimus: I get it now. Jazzimus: Someone should've told them not to mess with the fucking Dragonslayer. Carsurge would laugh,then say: I know, right! Funny,is it? Jazzimus: Yes, it is! In the meanwhile.. Black Shadow: Can I join your little band? Lunge: Of course! Accent: What are you doing,Dementor! He doesn't even have an all-black colorscheme! Black Shadow: Really? C'mon,now..You're gonna do this, to me? This? Road: Rules're rules. Okay? Black: I'm not gonna sit up here and take this from a bunch of sissies! Black Shadow would take out a missile launcher, shooting out the missile at the four in all-black. The missile'd explode, and Black Shadow would walk off. Lunge: What a prep, I mean,right? Road: Yup. Accent: Absolute porp. Sideblades: He should've watched his 'Tude! Sideblades: That porcupine! Carsurge would give Jazzimus something to cure his headache, and Jazzimus would fly back. Jazzimus would transform,swiping his sword off his back. Jazzimus: You twerps think you're sooooooooooo counter-culture,eh? Jazzimus: The SJWs also think so too! 'Racist! Sexist! Xenophobic! Islam-o-phobic!' Jazzimus would charge at them,slicing at the four with Flashbee's sword which caused more Property Damage and more explosions. Jazzimus: You should all be upstanding citizens! Jazzimus would quote JFK: Ask not what your country will do for you,ask what you can do for your country! Then he'd re-sheath his sword upon his back,transform into his Jet mode, and then fly off. Jazz would mutter to himself. Jazzimus: Boy,I wish I had a cushy Desk Job right about now! Hoser and Infernox would extinguish the fires. Hoser: Goddamn,I wish that I was Immortal. With an Immortal body, I could do so much more! Infernox: I know, I hate Fear too.. I hate Fear almost as much as I hate Copycat. Hoser: My Immortal body.. Think of it, Infernox. Infernox: Would you give up firefighting just because you'd get bored of it? Hoser: I might.. I'm very unsure of it. Hoser: I love saving people's lives almost as much as the next guy, but.. Diving into fires is dangerous. Infernox: We're heroes! Heroes do dangerous things! Hoser: Heroes are ubiquitous in this realm, boy-o! Being a hero isn't special or cool anymore! Stalintron would spray Communist slogans on the walls of buildings, Copbot and Endurance would arrest him for Vandalism and for being a Communist. Copbot and Endurance would then see the four Goths and arrest them for Disturbing The Peace and Property Destruction 2x.* *two counts. Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers-A